


i've been out of my mind, this slow life i'm waiting for you

by infinityeggsy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, be warned, guess i'm just sad and alone lmao, i didn't proofread this either, may be triggering, not a happy one here no sir, not really romance but fUck, tagging is hard, v angsty i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityeggsy/pseuds/infinityeggsy
Summary: “I don’t miss him.”“Yes you do.”





	i've been out of my mind, this slow life i'm waiting for you

“That’s right,” the voice drawled. “You don’t.”

I blinked, slow and heavy.

“D-Don’t what?”

“Exactly.”

The ‘t’ was sharp, cutting through the lethargic haze that had settled over my body. I sat straight up, nearly falling forward flat on the soft bedspread. When had I become like this?

“How long have we been talking?”

A soft chuckle echoed around the small bedroom.

“Well, Barry,” the voice laughed again, breathy and barely there. “I don’t know. How long do you think we’ve been talking?”

I tipped my head back, staring straight ahead and leaning my elbows on my knees. I felt strangely comfortable, like when you’ve been around someone long enough that, even if you tried to, you couldn’t hide anything from them so you don’t even try. But I didn’t trust him like that. That smooth voice always put me on edge. My joints stuck slightly, creaking nearly inaudibly. I guess I haven’t moved in a while. I took a deep breath, letting it out before closing my eyes to feel the oxygen travel through me.

“Are you who I think you are?”

“Do you want me to be?”

No. Yes. I don’t know yet. You can’t make me answer that, not now. I brought my knees up around my head, hands moving up to press onto my eyes.

“You’re dead.”

“Okay.”

“How are you here?”  
                He scoffed at that, another breathy laugh that brought something strong bubbling to the surface of my skin. He didn’t move, I don’t know where he is. Maybe he’s not even here. Maybe he never was.

“What do you want, kid?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

I did. I realized, belatedly, that I was on the verge of tears. The acknowledgement seemed to give the tears permission to fall so they did, leaving small, impermanent marks on the sheets. I fell back again, into the dent in the mattress left from night after night of _something_ that I just couldn’t bring myself to remember. I felt the bed move next to me and turned my head. There was a figure leaning over the side of the bed, dark and vague but definitely _him._ The him-but-not stretched over, placing a kiss on my lips, scarcely there, before pulling back to stare at me with white-blue eyes.

“I don’t miss him.”

“Yes you do.”

“No. I don’t.”

My voice broke on the last syllable, betraying the truth.

We start again.


End file.
